The Rise of The Fallen Kingdom
by Aqua-panda
Summary: Going on a journey? Not expected for 'commoners' but when Dia and Pearl have been asked to do so. They couldn't say no. As they go on the journey with her Royal Highness, Platinum they meed new people and unravel the mystery that hasn't been solved for centuries. Especially when they figure out there's a new region like no other. WARNING: OCS


The Rise of the Fallen Kingdom

A/N Ok so this is my first story on this site. So please review and give me your opinions about it! :D Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe but i do own my OCs of course!

Chapter 1

Diamond's POV

I was enjoying one of my mid morning snacks when Pearl came sprinting towards me, grabbing my scraf. "DIIAAAA!" He yelled, his yell echoing the empty corridor.

"Yeh?" I asked through my mouthful of my third riceball. "His Royal Majesty has asked us to meet him in the throne room and you're here eating a snack?!" He asked ,his voice still loud but not as loud as before. I swallowed my rice ball.

I looked up at my cloth of rice balls and up at Pearl then down then up before asking, "Want one?" Pearl fell down to the polished marble floor. "Diamond! This is important! Who knows maybe His Highness is asking to be entertainers for the royal council! Good timing too, I had made a really good comedy sketch for us!" Pearl continued as he dragged me to the throne room.

In case you're wondering Pearl and I do comedy sketches when our real job was being the cleaners of the palace. Anytime, anywhere. We do it for the servants, gardeners basically anyone we see who we think deserves a good laugh.

"Right!" Exclaimed Pearl, "Let's do one now! For practise!" "EEeeehh?!" I asked. "Come on! Are you ready?!" Pearl asked impatiently all I managed was, "EEHHH?!"

"Put your food down!"

"EEEHHHH?!"

One comedy sketch later... (A/N Sorry I cant think of a good comedy sketch..)

Once done practising and finishing the rice balls we had reached the throne room. There we see His Highness, King Berlitz of Sinnoh along with his daughter, Princess Platinum seated on two of the three thrones.

The seating was red velvet and outlined with gold decoration done rather elaborately. Marble pillars lined up at the left and right of a plush dark red carpet. Guards were armed beside each pillar.

His Majesty saw us and nodded to the guards. "Dismissed." The guards bowed reluctantly and marched to the door. With the last guard out closing the door. BOOM! Its sound echoed the room.

The room was silent for a moment, Pearl was looking ready to explode. As for me, everything around me stopped as soon as I noticed the princess. Her dark grey eyes seemed endless. She was wearing a dark blue gown. There were layers of blue on the skirt. On one hand she wore a pearl ring on the other she wore a diamond ring.

She looked like a true princess..

His Highness' snapped me out of my trance. "Diamond and Pearl," King Berlitz said, "You are both most probably wondering why I called you here." We both nodded.

"You are to accompany my daughter on a journey to find the Fallen Kingom." He said. His sentence echoed in the room. Pearl's jaw dropped my eyes widened. The Fallen Kingdom?!

"Your Royal Majesty," Said Pearl with slight disappointment in his voice. He was most probably upset we weren't chosen to be the entertainers for the royal council, "If I have the permission to object..why not choose the army or guards to escort the princess?

He chuckled and said, "My daughter who is rather persuasive I might add, wanted to go on the journey in the first place. To _experience _the outside world. And what better way then choosing two boys her age?" I heard myself speak. "We won't let you down, Your Majesty." My eyes widened when I heard those words flying out of my mouth. Pearl gaped. King Berlitz smiled and nodded. And as for Princess Platinum? Her eyes shone with happiness.

"Good to hear," His Majesty smiled. "You will be leaving tomorrow. So make sure to pack and I will be sending the maids to give you the necessities. And you will not be the only ones on this journey."

Pearl and I looked at each other. Not the only ones? Before Pearl could ask. His Highness spoke, "You are dismissed." We both bowed and left.

When we left the throne room and were making our way to our quarters Pearl broke the silence. "Well that was rather disappointing.." He groaned. "I don't know, Pearl," I found myself saying, the image of the Princess' eyes shining when I spoke those words. "I think we stumbled upon something better."


End file.
